Théories post tome 6
by Alida
Summary: SPOILERS. Il s'agit de l'ouverture d'un enième débat sur l'intégrité des persos surtout 1.


Ce que je propose n'a rien d'original et je parie que ce type de théorie a déjà été posté sur Cependant comme je n'ai pas été capable d'en trouver j'en rouvre une.

A tout ceux qui n'ont pas lu « Harry Potter et le prince de sang mêlé » (HBP pour faire plus court… abréviation anglaise…j'arrive pas à m'en défaire…lol !) cette théorie contient d'importants SPOILERS ! Vous êtes prévenus !

Fervente admiratrice de Rogue (et oui, et oui même post HBP !), je ne peux pas me considérer comme réellement objective mais je pense néanmoins que cette théorie tient la route (hey je suis pas la seule à la défendre après tout !). Elle se base sur les indices ou en tous cas détails qui font tiquer mon esprit tordu car ils ne semble pas concorder avec l'apparence première des choses. C'est parti !

Tout d'abord le « serment inviolable ». Ayant juré de protéger Draco et d'accomplir sa mission à sa place s'il s'en révélait incapable, l'issue est évidente : doit mourir soit Rogue, soit Dumbledore (soit Draco d'abord, Rogue qui suit parce qu'il a pas su le protéger et dumbledore parce qu'il a fait une indigestion de sucettes au caramel…solution non retenue par la géniale JK… et on se demande pourquoi).

A ce stade il peut apparaître que Rogue n'aie fait que sauver sa peau ce qui n'est pas très charitable en tous les cas. Rogue serait alors dépeint comme un être si terrifié à l'idée de mourir qu'il pourrait assassiner l'un des seuls espoirs du monde sorcier.

Cependant, ses propres réactions ne semblent pas converger en ce sens.

I – De curieuses réactions

Rogue savait très certainement quand Flitwick est allé le réveiller, qu'il réussirait à tuer Dumbledore. Il savait donc qu'il n'aurait plus à protéger personne à Poudlard. Etant mangemort, quitte a tuer le directeur, autant tenter d'accroître le nombre de victimes. Ca a plus de classe avec Voldi et question coup d'éclat c'est pas mal de semer la panique en tuant 2-3 élèves.

Mais Rogue n'a tué ni Flitwick, totalement loyal à Dumby, ni hermione, une sang-de-bourbe, ni Luna, euh…enfin Luna quoi. Il a courru droit devant lui sans se battre, a tué dumbledore, est redescendu et s'est finalement retrouvé face-à-face avec Harry. Mais alors qu'il le tenait à sa merci, non seulement il ne l'a pas tué mais il lui a fait remarqué qu'il était toujours aussi nul en occlumencie et en sortilèges informulés et que lui, rogue, pouvait ainsi le contrer à chaque fois… Mais ça ne ressemblerait pas à des conseils ça ?

De même, il ne voulait pas le tuer car il « appartenait au maître ». Les autres mangemorts n'ont jamais fait autant de chichis. L'année précédente, dès l'instant où Harry n'avait plus la prophétie, ils étaient beaucoup moins cléments. Et honnêtement vu les ennuis que lui cause Harry, Voldemort n'aurait certainement pas voulu prendre le risque de le laisser s'échapper même si cette hypothèse est plus contestable… la psychologie de Voldie est encore un peu trop obscure.

Enfin, pourquoi diable la réaction de Rogue a-t-elle été si violente lorsque Harry l'a traité de lâche ? Des souvenirs de sa jeunesse avec les maraudeurs ? Un peu léger… C'est une véritable fureur dans laquelle il entre. Raconter la vilenie de son père à Harry ne pourrait que plaire à Rogue. Mais il semble qu'il attache une importance toute particulière à ce simple mot. Si Rogue a tué Dumbledore par crainte de la mort… pourquoi s'énerver à ce point ? Il est assez intelligent pour reconnaître qu'il s'agit bien de lâcheté… Même Queudver reconnaît qu'il est lâche pour s'être mis au service de Voldemort !

Ainsi, Rogue parait considérer qu'il est tout le contraire de lâche. Il aurait donc eu besoin de courage pour…tuer Dumbledore !

II – Dumby ce cher vieux fou

Après tout, Rogue vient juste de détruire toute vie sociale à laquelle il aurait pu aspirer. Par ce meurtre Rogue a atteint le point de non-retour et même si j'adore ce perso, je ne suis pas convaincue qu'il sortira vivant du septième tome. Si Severus pense comme moi alors il s'est rendu compte qu'il venait de foutre en l'air son avenir.

Mais Dumbledore a un esprit suffisamment tordu pour que cette théorie colle. Quelle est la chose la plus importante pour lui ? Ses élèves. La vie humaine. Dumbledore est désespérément bon. L'auréole ne veut pas le lâcher. Alors si pour lui la seule façon de sauver Draco c'était de mourir, il n'y a aucune hésitation à avoir sur le fait qu'il aurait pu organiser sa propre mort. Il n'y a qu'à voir son comportement dans la caverne. Edition française : p.629 « Il ne faut pas leur faire de mal, surtout ne pas leur faire de mal, gémit Dumbledore, par pitié, par pitié, c'est ma faute, c'est à moi qu'il faut faire du mal (…). Non, pas ça, pas ça. Je ferai n'importe quoi » Dans la même page, il supplie qu'on le tue… Mais est-ce une des solutions qu'il propose pour echange ou simplement souffre t-il vraiment trop ? Je suppose que les visions deviennent insupportables et si je ne peux l'affirmer je pense que si ceux qu'il s'est efforcé de protéger meurent devant lui, il serait tenter d'en faire autant.

Tout comme Rogue, le sort de Draco dépends de la capacité du directeur a rester en vie. Le jeune serpentard n'est encore u'une âme innocente au yeux du vieil homme et comme il l'a dit à Harry, qu'est ce que sa vie contre celle d'un enfant ?

Peut être que la discussion qu'a surpris Hagrid traitait de ce sujet… Rogue devait trouver cette nouvelle mission décidément trop…trop…

Ce n'est pas non plus un hasard s'il a montré à harry tout ce qu'il savait sur Jedusor. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un reprenne le flambeau… Parce que malgré tout, il place toute sa confiance en Harry et est bel-et-bien persuadé qu'il a la force pour le battre. Ainsi Dumbledore n'était plus irremplacable.

Enfin. La supplique de Dumbledore. Alors que dans la caverne il semblait prêt a tout pour protéger certaines personnes, il supplie carrément Rogue dès que celui-ci apparaît. Mais Greyback était déjà là ! Et tout un tas de mangemort. Dumbledore devait bien se douter que si Draco ne le tuait pas un autre le ferait. Mais ça l'amuse ! Il se fout même de la tronche des mangemorts, c'est dire s'il est terrifié !

Alors finalement…est-ce que Dumbledore ne disait pas simplement « Pitié Severus… Allez… Maintenant…TUE MOI ! »

Et imaginez maintenant que Rogue soit effectivement toujours fidèle à l'Ordre. Si cela ne fait pas de lui un espion de premier choix, je me demande ce qu'il faudrait ! Il sera complètement au dessus de tout soupçon… Voldemort serait peut être même plus loquace avec l'ancien maître des potions !

En somme, Dumbledore aurait sacrifié sa tour pour permettre à son fou de mettre l'adversaire echec et mat.

Ainsi s'achève cette théorie. Les suivantes seront plus fumeuses mais il s'agit en réalité des espoirs d'une chtite fan !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

D'abord Draco…scusez moi l'expression mais…il serait pas un peu dans la merde là ? Il ne pourra jamais remplir les fonctions de mangemort et je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il ait le courage de s'enfuir. Cruel dilemme. Je ne pense pas que la grande JK projette de le tuer aussi (Hein ma JK ! Tu vas pas faire ca hein ! Pas mon tit Draco hein ? Pour Rogue jme suis fait une raison mais pas mon dradra ! --'….Oui, oui je tutoies JK, tous les lundi on prend le thé ensemble). J'imagine qu'il pourrait se placer sous la protection de l'ordre mais de là à aider…même si un draco héroïque ne me déplairait absolument pas !

Qu'en pensez vous ?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Heu…on va plus revoir Poudlard ? Mais euh…Harry il peut pas chercher jour et nuit… Faut bien qu'il se repose des fois… Bon ok là je suis désespérée, je veux VRAIMENT revoir Poudlard. Je m'y suis attaché moi à ce château. Pis d'abord JK elle a dit que chaque tome correspondait à une année à Poudlard ! OUINNNN !

Je suis folle ?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Qui est RAB ? Bonne question ! Bah ça j'en sais rien mais je pencherais pour un nouveau personnage en fait… Ou alors c'est Rémi Auguste Barrer, un pote de la fac. Une copine m'a proposé Regulus Black… ca me semblerait bizarre pour un perso décrit pour trouillard et relativement jeune à l'âge de sa mort mais après tout pourquoi pas… Je sèche.

Des propositions ?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Et pis vive Rogue !

Bisous à tous !


End file.
